Glasses
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper needs glasses! Pepperony I don't own IMAA. Ya...that was a bad summary. Rated T because I am paranoid.


**(A/N Alright I thought of this and I thought you would really like it…)**

Pepper sat in class and squinted at her book. "This can't be happening…" she muttered. Tony turned towards her and tilted his head "what can't be happening?" he asked and Pepper flushed red, "Uhhh…nothing…" she said and snapped the book shut. Tony frowned and looked at her closely, seeing nothing unusual he turned back to his POD.

During her free period Pepper tried to do her book report but her vision blurred every time she looked at the pages. She groaned, dropped the book and kicked it across the roof. Tony and Rhodey came through the roof doors laughing but stopped noticing Pepper's frustration "You alright Pep?" Tony asked. The redhead sighed and nodded "Ya…Ya…I'm fine." She said and ran her hand through her hair. "Well you don't seem fine." Tony said and put his hand on her shoulder, Pepper frowned and crossed her arms "I can't do my book report…" she said. Rhodey sat down "Why can't you do your book report?" he asked humoring her. "itsallblruy…" Pepper said mumbling, both boys leaned towards to try and catch what she said with no avail. "Pepper…" Tony said gently, Pepper huffed and dropped her arms "I can't see it!" she said loudly.

Tony frowned and held his hand close to the redheads face. Pepper swatted away the blurry hand and glared at him, "You need glasses." He said smiling. Pepper frowned and turned away from him sadly, "Pep…I didn't mean to sound…" Tony said and trailed off when Pepper just walked off the roof. Rhodey shook his head "Nice one…" he said, Tony groaned and gathered Pepper's abandoned stuff together.

Three Days Later:

Pepper walked into school nervous. She had to tell her dad why she hasn't been doing her homework, he made her go to the eye doctor and get glasses. They burned a hole in her backpack, instead of talking to Tony and Rhodey she quickly walked past them to her first class. "Pepper." Tony whispered to her as he sat down, she just kept her head down and squinted at the book they were supposed to read for class. "Pepper…" Tony said again and again Pepper said nothing. After class Pepper ran straight to the roof avoiding her two friends, "Pepper!" Tony said and she jumped when he grabbed her shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked worried about her. Pepper took a deep breath "I-I got my…" she said and waved her hand towards her bag; Tony raised an eyebrow and looked towards her bag "Glasses?" he asked and Pepper nodded. He went over to her bag and rummaged through it until he found a red case; he opened them to black rectangular frames. Tony smiled and walked back to her "put them on…" he said and Pepper shook her head. "No I look terrible!" she said covering her face, Tony sighed and sat down next to her still holding the glasses "Pep…you need these to see. Please, I won't laugh. I promise." He said gently and nudged her arm with the glasses case. Pepper groaned and took the case from him, she took the glasses and put them on but her head was facing away from Tony.

"Pepper." Tony said calmly and Pepper turned with an annoyed look, Tony grinned and chuckled. Pepper was about to take the glasses off when he stopped her "Aww come on…I like it." He said smiling. Pepper blushed and looked away. The roof door opened and Whitney Stane sauntered over to them smiling at Tony and glaring at Pepper, "Hey Tony." She said. Pepper turned and tried to get her glasses off without Whitney seeing her. Before she could anything Whitney saw her, "HAHAHAHAHA! You got glasses! WOW you look like a freak!" Whitney said laughing. Pepper blushed and got to her feet "I-I should go…" she said taking her glasses off setting them down. She grabbed her backpack and ran off the roof a few tears escaping.

Tony shook his head and gave Whitney a very disappointed look. "Whitney! Why did you do that?!" he said upset. Whitney rolled her eyes "Oh come on Tony! You have to admit that she looks like a bigger freak from before!" she said and Tony glared at her. "She is not a freak, and I so happen to like her glasses." He said and picked them up; he walked off the roof leaving Whitney standing there stunned.

An hour later Tony walked into the armory holding Pepper's glasses. "Where is she?" he asked Rhodey who was sitting in the control chair. "In the back. she said she wanted to be alone." He said and Tony went into the back room without hesitation. He saw Pepper trying to read a book; she stopped and rubbed her eyes. "Pep…" Tony said quietly and the redhead looked up at him sadly, "Uhhh hey Tony." She said mumbling. Tony sat down across from her and set her glasses down on her book, "I'm sorry about Whitney…what she said wasn't right." He said. Pepper nodded not looking at him; Tony sighed and grabbed her chin so she was looking at him. "Put them back on." He said firmly and Pepper tried to shake her head no but Tony held onto her. "Put. Them. On" he said, she grumbled and took the glasses off of the table and put them on.

Tony smiled at her "there…that's better." He said happily, Pepper blushed and looked down at her book that is now crystal clear. "Better?" Tony asked, Pepper smiled and nodded "Yes…I can see. Thank you." she said not looking up from her book. Tony smirked and stood up "Well…I should get to work on the armor." He said.

Pepper glanced up at him and smiled "ok." She said. Tony looked at her and he couldn't help but walk over to her and hug her from behind. "You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you different. "He whispered in her ear, a blush appeared on Pepper's cheeks and she smiled. Tony held her tight for a moment and kissed her head before he left. Pepper smiled and got to work on her book report, hurried footsteps made her look up. Pepper's eyes widened when a pair of lips landed on hers, when they were gone she saw Tony smirk at her and leave the room. Pepper quickly took off her glasses and leaves the back room, "Rhodey leave." She said and he was about to protest Pepper pointed her finger towards the door "Now." She said sternly. Rhodey shot out of the control chair and out the door; Tony looked at her in shock and fear.

"You kissed me." Pepper said crossing her arms smirking; Tony blushed and set down his blowtorch "Ya…I did. I'm not regretting it." He said smiling. Pepper chuckled "I'm not mad. I'm just curious….why did you kiss me?" she asked leaning up against his work table, Tony rubbed his hands on a rag and moved closer to her. "I kissed you because I like you. And if I like you that means that I really care about you. And If I really care about you that means I love you." he said simply, Pepper cocked her head to the side confused "wait…do you just like me? Or do you love me?" she asked. Tony laughed and whispered in her ear "I Love you…and your new glasses."

Pepper blushed and pulled Tony close to her in a hug. "Thank you…and I love you too." She said whispering in his ear, Tony grinned and his hands drifted to her hips. "Can you put the glasses back on?" he asked, Pepper laughed and shook her head. "Why?" she asked resting her hands on his chest. "To be honest it's a slight turn on…" Tony said chuckling, Pepper snorted and laughed. She smacked him in the arm and kissed him, "wow." She said. Tony still laughing kissed her back, "Aww!" he said in mock disappointment against her lips.

Rhodey walked into the room and shook his head at what he saw "I see why you wanted to be alone…now I'm the one who needs glasses because now I'm the one who's blind now." He muttered to himself as he walked back out of the armory.

**(A/N Ok….that was a bad ending….sorry about that…please review because I really love them and they make me happy….)**


End file.
